club_penguin_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Council Of Supreme Beings
The Council Of Supreme Beings is a a group with every powerful gods, entities and other creatures who have potential to be strong enough to join the team, those who have a duty that is related to godhood or an important role in the Omniverse. It was made some eons after the Omniverse's birth, The One thinks working together is better than being working alone, it's more easy to work as a team. But it is mostly for the protection of the Omniverse, discussing about realms to create and destroy, voting on a refresh of the entire Omniverse and etc. Origin The origins aren't clear since no one knows and Oasis and the Council will never show us to mortals, even some thinks Oasis never spoke this to the Council. Some stories says back when some Universes were created, Oasis wanted some company with other beings and created plenty of them such as Gods, Elementals and some strange powerful creature's, all of them as a role in the 'Omniverse '''to fulfil until one time, a war burst in a random universe, causing the realms being corrupted and violence destroying everything, even many other Universes were affected. This war was named the ''Multiversal War'', and many lifes perished, trying to stop this war. After the war was over, another one came in a few years. And another one appeared short after. They were named the ''Continous Wars'' since they were like a continuation between them. Oasis was not very pleased about those situations: it must be very annoying to see a work you done and then being destroyed on purpose many times. In total, there was 5 wars and the sixth one, nicknamed the ''Final Multiversal War''. Oasis decided to wipe out the evil by herself, he was very angry in that time. The One thinked it won't be bad to do a group of every beings of the Omniverse to discuss about their places, what if there is a next war, changing some rules and laws, talking about the refresh of the Omniverse and the politics of the universe. This is the most popular legend about the origin of the Council. While others claims to have heard Oasis deciding to create for dumb reasons such as doing karaoke parties, having fighting tounaments in her realm or some people claim Oasis is planning an evil plan to wipe out the Omniverse, then betray his comrades (this theory is based on Oasis wanting the '''Omni Refresh). List of members Current members: * Cosmic Rulers, every single one of them. * Every Sky Leaders/Heaven King and Sky Mages, Micheal and Hal' Ru-Dazur are from this group. * All deities from religion such as Olympian, Asgardian, Christianity, Hindu, Egyptian, Judaism, Islamic and Mayan, so is Monotheism, Henotheism, Polytheism, Kathenotheism, Monolatrism, etc. * All Cube Lords from the Cube Universes. * All Hakaishins. * League of the New Gods, the newest group from now. * The Primordials, a group made of beings before Gods and everything, like Gaia, Euronyme, Prajapati and more. Oasis is also the leader of this group. * The Elder Gods, mysterious group of superior Gods. * Great Old Ones, Cthulhu and Hastur. * Outer Gods, like Azathoth and Yog-Sothoth. * The entire team of the Kaioshins. * Great Kings of Order, like Korozoko. * Every Hell King, Hell Princes and Hell Lords, every thing about Hell Rulers. * Demi-Gods such as SuperSkill, Katashi Sakurai and Ultra Monokrom, even Heracles/Hercules is here! * Other entities such as Mother Nature, Life, The Time, The Ressurection and The Demise. * Strange creatures such as Derkos and Destroyah. * The entire group of the Elementals, Orzek being the leader. * League of the Cube Lords, a league of every Cube Lords. * The Council of Afterlife. * The Chaotic Brigade. This is by far all the members, we do not know about the others members. Fun Facts * Due to the mystery of this Council being extremely silencious on informations about them, some lunatics decided to make a sect named Cult of the Council or the Cult of Oasis. This cult is based about summoning the Council in front of them by doing weird rituals like sacrifices, which is very innapropriate accoriding to Oasis, infuriated. Many heroes eradicate those people giving a bad image of Oasis and the Council. The cult being now forgotten in time, some are still alive and planning to make a revenge on those who destroyed the cult. * Funny enough, Oasis once decided to make a karaoke party with the Council's members, on the Prime Universe. This action was to make peace on the world but mostly for having fun, Oasis used this event as an response for the rumors of the karaoke parties. In the event, it was shown Mother Nature and Life being a good singing duo, Zoros being a glass-breaking voice (he sing very bad), Death refusing to sing and decided to pout in his small corner and wanting to go in his realm, Hades, Satan and many other Hell Kings screaming some heavy metal/rock n' roll songs and Derkos being an opera singer (he sing for the Ocean Opera of Poseidon). As for Oasis, no one did expect of The Creator being an amazing singer: his message is very important. No one did understand what Yog-Sothoth said when singing, sadly... Gallery Oasis Force.png|Here is an example of some of the known entities from the council. (Left to Right): Firax the Heat Elemental, The Death, The Life and Mother Nature. They are often seen in the council, Death being the one who is less present. Lucifer Satan.png|Lucifer Satan in his alternative "humanoid form" (not mortal). He is also one of the oldest members in the council for many eons. Oasis Force 2.png|Some other members and servants shown here (Left to Right): Athena Pallas, Flaring Star, Douglas Steve, Evening and Davis Gustave. Flaringstar.png|Flaring Star making a silly looking face.